EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 22
Basics The 5th battle in EpicRapBattles10's Season 2 (22 in all). It features Redskins' quarterback Robert Griffin III versus Colts quarterback Andrew Luck. It was uploaded December 18th, 2012. Lyrics Robert Griffin III: My name is RGIII, I make you look like you suck, Although it's in your last name, this time you ran out of Luck! Sure, your team's good, with maybe a few exeptions, The only thing you're good at is tossing up interceptions! I'm throwing bullets to recievers, you're throwing goose eggs, Not only can I throw but I'll escape you with my legs, I'm faster than the speed of sound, I don't give any slack, It's pretty good when the QB has more yards than the running back! Andrew Luck: I'm the first round pick, lines you spit are lame, Since when does an elite quarterback only throw 200 yards a game? You may be throwing bullets, but I can toss the fade, You should stick to making useless commercials for Gatorade! I can't even understand you, all your rhymes are stupid, In a year from now, you'll just be another Cam Newton! I can come into your house, and beat up on your skins, And please remind me.... which team has more wins? Robert Griffin III: Robert Griffin the Thrid! And yeah you mighta heard! I'm gonna win this division, over the Cowboys, Giants AND The Birds! And it's absurd, my team is now wreakin', I can run 40 yards in 4.41 seconds! Andrew Luck? Nobody gives a fuck! I run into the defense, and when I'm hit I don't duck! I can see us winning the bowl on the football horizon, And let me remind YOU... who won the Heisman? Andrew Luck: I had enough of you man, I got this game on lock, I'm not gonna take shit from a guy who wears Superman Socks! You may wear the prada, but you don't play like him, nada, RGIII I am your fatha, I don't know why you botha, Come play in MY dome! Bring your Red and White, I'll turn your Bright Day into a gruesome night fight! This is the finish, it's finally come to an end, The only REAL friends you have are your bandwagons on ESPN! Announcer: Wow, what a great battle that was ladies and gentleman. Wait, who's this? There's someone emerging from the corner on the right side of the endzone... Look's like he's wearing a Patriot's shirt.... Uh oh... MVP, Tom Brady! Tom Brady: You both are the football version of a modern day Snooki! Think you're hot shit? HA! You're both pathetic rookies! RGIII? You think you're better than me? Because you just won the Heisman? Now you're top of the tree? And Andrew Luck? Man you got my mind in a blender, You're good at throwing passes... to the other team's defeanders! You both are pathetic! I am on a roll, Come talk to me when both of you have won at least ONE Superbowl! Announcer: Ohhh, Robert Griffin looks down on the ground, he looks injured. I don't think he's getting back up. Andrew Luck left. Robert Griffin the third, can he come up? He's getting up, putting on his helmet. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Final Verse. Robert Griffin III: Tom Brady, A man so shady, I've watched you over the years, but you really haven't amazed me! Mr. Spygate you are, your team hit the wrong landing, You lost your last two Superbowls to... Eli Manning? I just beat that guy the other week, his loss was rough, I'm faster, stronger, and more mentally tough! I can't even listen to your rhymes, they all make me sick, I mean coming from a guy who just lost to Coiln Kaepernick! Who Won? Robert Griffin III Andrew Luck Tom Brady Category:ERB10 Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Robert Griffin III Category:Andrew Luck Category:Tom Brady Category:ERB10RB Season 2